Playing to Win
by ShenLong1
Summary: The boys are holed up in a safe house and supposed to be lying low. Duo is going slowly nuts with boredom and decides to find his own fun in the form of clubs in the local town. Heero is not impressed. 1x2, sap, fluff, angst, gift fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit. 'Playing to Win' belongs to John Farnham and all rights remain his, I've just borrowed the song for this fic without permission.

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: sap, angst, fluff, Lemon, Yaoi, get together fic.

Based on the Lyrics "Playing to Win" although it is not a song fic.

Summary: The boys are holed up in a safe house and supposed to be lying low. Duo is going slowly nuts with boredom and decides to find his own fun in the form of clubs in the local town. Heero is not impressed.

Dedication: To Lovelyrose who kindly asked me if I would write her a fic for her birthday. Hope you enjoy it hun!

"Playing to Win"

March 2012 - ShenLong

_/If you want me, come and get me,  
__you don't have a chance if you don't move now.  
__I'm not waiting any longer,  
__you know that I'm  
__playing to win this time. _

_Playing to win – John Farnham /_

"Have you seen Duo?" Heero asked as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door.

"No, I think he's gone out," Quatre replied.

Frowning at the reply, Heero shoved off the door jamb. "Again?"

"I'm not his keeper," Quatre returned with a scowl.

Heero sighed and sat down. "I know."

"Heero, he can go out if he wants too," Quatre said a little softer this time.

"He's putting us all in jeopardy."

"Duo would never do anything to compromise any of us," Quatre all but snapped. "He is entitled to some down time, Heero."

"He shouldn't be out there, he's too recognizable."

"And what do you expect him to do? Sit here and play tiddlywinks?"

"He will compromise us and our missions by mixing with the public," Heero continued on in his stubborn way. "There's plenty of things here to do that will keep him occupied and all of us safe at the same time."

"Like what?"

"We have missions to plan, the Gundams need checking and the air waves need monitoring."

"Heero, there are no missions right now and the Gundams have all been repaired and are as fine tuned as we can get them. As for the airwaves," Quatre snorted. "I'm sure if Oz is planning anything, the mad five will contact us soon enough and let us know."

"Hn." Heero dropped his gaze and slumped in his chair.

"You know something, Heero? If I didn't know any better I'd say you are jealous."

Now that caused Heero to look up sharply. "Jealous?" he scoffed. "Of what?" There was a sly grin on that innocent face and that sent chills down Heero's spine.

"You're jealous that Duo's going out and enjoying himself, you're worried he's going to find someone to hook up with."

"I am not!"

"I think you are."

"Duo, or any of us for that matter, should not be out there and trying to 'hook up' with someone. It's dangerous for them and for us. In case you had forgotten, we are Gundam Pilots, five of the most wanted people in the Earth Sphere right now and it goes against orders."

"You know in your heart not all of that's true," Quatre said quietly.

"None of us should go out alone, it's too dangerous. We only need one slip up and that could be disastrous for all of us. We should stay low, avoid contact with other persons," Heero reiterated.

"If you're that worried about us being 'compromised' then I suggest you go with Duo and act as back-up."

Words failed the dark haired pilot for a moment, then Heero's brain kicked in. "Maybe I will," he snapped and got up, leaving the kitchen and Quatre to think on what he'd said.

# # #

Heero prowled around his room, mind racing a mile a minute as he thought on the conversation. He was still pissed at Duo for going out and stuck by his argument of it being far too dangerous, but Quatre's words of jealousy continued to haunt Heero's thoughts. He wasn't jealous – he wasn't! The orders had been to hide out and stay low until the next mission came through.

So far they'd been holed up here for almost two weeks with only a couple of missions having come through at all. Heero knew Duo was a social creature and craved attention, heaven knows he'd bothered the stoic pilot enough these past few days with his incessant chatter and restless energy.

Heero opened up his laptop and checked for messages. Nothing. With a sigh he closed it again.

Why did it bother him so much if Duo went out? Just because he'd never been much for clubs or parties didn't mean Duo couldn't go and enjoy them. Aside from the obvious – being recognized – there wasn't any real reason for them to stay here in lock down.

He sighed again.

Truth be told, Heero missed the baka when he wasn't there. Over time the 01 pilot had become used to him always being there, poking his nose into his affairs, hanging his head over Heero's shoulder when he worked and constantly trying to get him to 'relax' and have fun. Secretly, Heero enjoyed the attention Duo paid to him, no one had ever really tried to get to know the real Heero, the person behind the mask. Only Duo had attempted to chip away at the dark haired pilot's outer walls.

Now he wasn't here, he was off out somewhere and probably having a good time with someone else, sharing smiles, caressing their soul with his words and looks. Abruptly Heero brought his thoughts to a halt. He didn't like the kind of emotions the thought of Duo being with someone else was evoking.

Quatre was right – He _was_ jealous.

That little admittance jolted him. Since when did he care about Duo as anything more than a fellow pilot and annoying presence?

Flopping onto his bed, Heero put his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. He need to take a step back from all this, to analyze and look at this whole thing from an outsider's perspective.

Heero spent the next three hours running different scenes through his head, from as far back as when he'd first met Duo to current day. As the facts and evidence began to stack up, he could only draw one conclusion from this whole thing – and hope to god he wasn't wrong.

He was attracted to Duo.

The thought of Duo being with someone else upset the dark haired pilot, Duo was his!

Continuing to analyze the different scenes it started to become clear that from what Heero recalled, Duo interacted differently with the other pilots than he did with him. For some reason he seemed to get a little more special attention, the occasional brushing of Duo's fingers or shoulder against his, the soft smile Duo never seemed to give to anyone else, the way Duo's eyes would take on a gentle hue when talking with him.

And Heero liked it.

He didn't want him doing or sharing those things with anyone else.

Could it possibly be that Duo was also interested in him? Interested in Heero as more than a friend?

Heero snorted at that thought.

He was the Perfect Soldier, created to win this battle against Oz, he didn't have time for stupid emotions.

But there still remained the problem of Duo and his possible compromising of them all.

The sound of footsteps coming towards Heero's room could be heard and he promptly switched his brain off. The door opened and Duo stepped into the room. Violet locked with cobalt for a moment, then Duo gave a shrug and grabbed some clean clothes. Moments later he disappeared into the bathroom. Heero took the opportunity to change into his sleep pants and crawled under the covers.

After ten minutes, Duo reappeared, freshly showered and wearing his sleep shorts. Heero didn't notice how loose they were or how they slipped slightly down one hip, showing that chestnut treasure trail that disappeared into those shorts. Heero wondered just what Duo had been up to that night and it didn't help when his brain supplied images of what he possibly had been doing. In fact, that only fueled the pilot's anger.

"You shouldn't go out like that," Heero told Duo as Duo turned the light off and slipped beneath the covers of his own bed.

"Why not?" came the curt reply.

"You are putting us all in danger," Heero snapped.

"Heero, shut the fuck up," Duo snarled. "I have more sense than to put any of us in danger. I'm bored out of my skull here, there's fuck all to do and there's no harm in having a little fun."

"Someone could recognize you."

"In this backwater town? I highly doubt it. Look, Heero, we're pilots, trained assassins and we never know from one battle to the next if we're gonna live or bite the big one. For once I'd just like to have a little fun, relax and do teenager things. If I do end up meeting my maker at least I'll have enjoyed a little of what I think is a normal life. I don't want to die not knowing what it's like to let go, dance in the rain, eat ice cream until I'm sick or watch a sunset; or feel the embrace and touch of a lover."

The last bit was added in a whisper, obviously Heero wasn't meant to hear that, but he did and frowned.

"So just back off, Heero. You wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the ass. I will continue to go out and enjoy myself and you can just live with it." Duo rolled over to face the wall and muttered under his breath, "Why do you care anyway?"

Heero opted to stay quiet, but the emotions inside began to boil once more. As he lay there and listened to Duo's breathing even out Heero decided he'd do what Quatre suggested and follow Duo.

Just to watch his back.

# # #

_/When you make your move,  
__I won't hesitate.  
__If you take too long,  
__you could be too late.  
__This time I'm playing to win./ _

The sound of the bass throbbed beneath Heero's feet as he slipped through the crowd and found himself a place at the end of the bar in the shadows. Through the haze of the smoke and gyrating bodies his eyes locked onto the lithe form and narrowed.

He was here.

"What's your poison?"

The question jolted the dark haired pilot and Heero barely managed to stop himself from whipping out his gun. He swallowed and looked into the brown eyes of the barkeep. "Water," Heero said in a tone that came out colder than anticipated.

The barkeep muttered something under his breath but fetched the water, placing it down in front of Heero.

A curt nod and Heero turned his attention back to the dance floor. At first he couldn't see him and panic began to rise in Heero's chest; then there, there he was, just a little off to the side, still moving in that sensual, enticing way of his. Heero snatched up his water, the ice cubes clinking in the glass as he downed several large swallows.

The music continued to pound and Heero could feel the tickling of a headache beginning to form. Rubbing his temple he wondered why the hell he put himself through this.

He wasn't alone.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he glared at the body that had joined Duo, not that they could see the Japanese teen, oh no, Heero was too far into the shadows for anyone to spot him. Duo's partner, whilst a good dancer in himself, wasn't nearly as alluring or sensual as Duo was.

Although the floor was crowded, Duo stood out from the rest of the mob and that made Heero uneasy. The soldier training screamed in the recess of his mind; blend in, fade into the background, don't make yourself the center of attention.

Even with the distance Heero could see how others watched Duo, envied him and wanted to be with him – and that was bad.

The anger began to rise in Heero's chest. Duo knew better than this.

After arguing with himself over sitting calmly and watching Duo's back, or jumping up there on the dance floor and dragging him back to the safe house, Heero decided to stay where he was – for the moment. He had no doubts Duo would kick up a fuss if he were to suddenly appear and demand Duo return with him, and the attention that would garner would be defeating the purpose of not standing out.

Heero remained in the shadows, sipping his water and watching.

#

Duo was enjoying himself, completely lost to the music and becoming one with it. His body moved slowly and sensually, like liquid silk. He was fully aware of everyone around him, those that danced closer to watch as he continued to gyrate. From time to time someone would join him and he allowed it for a few bars of the music; then he would dance away by himself once more.

He hadn't found anyone whom he cared to dance with, not yet anyway. There had been plenty of offers, but Duo was wary. Contrary to what Heero had said, Duo wasn't about to put himself or any of the other pilots at risk. He was careful, eyes taking in every minute detail of those that approached him on the chance he might dance with them or even hook up with them.

So far he hadn't found anyone that set that spark on fire. Well, he had, but that person wasn't here; didn't even know he existed other than to fight. He'd tried to drop enough hints, but either Heero didn't swing his way or J had completely obliterated anything other than the war and fighting from his pilot.

The music changed again and Duo began to move with it, altering his style slightly to allow for the slightly slower beat. He spotted an unusual movement of sorts from the corner of his eye and subtly turned his attention in that direction. It was only his street smarts that kept him moving on the floor, not alerting anyone to his inner shock and subsequent anger.

Heero.

Heero was here.

Duo continued to move as his mind scrambled to figure out what the hell Heero was doing in this bar. Considering he was hiding in the shadows could only mean one thing. Heero was tailing him. The anger flared stronger. The conversation he'd had with Heero came back to him and only served to fuel the anger further.

It was clear that Heero didn't trust him. Why else would he be here if not to keep an eye on Duo? Heero was not the clubbing type, hell, Duo hadn't ever known the guy to dance, and certainly not in a place such as this. Heero didn't drink either so there was no point in him sitting at the bar and that only confirmed Duo's earlier thought of Heero tailing him.

Continuing to move to the beat, Duo let his mind race. He seriously wanted to go over there and kick Heero's butt. How dare he follow him! But if he did that it would cause unwanted attention and that was the last thing Duo wanted or needed – besides, it would only confirm Heero's words of putting them at risk.

A sly smile found its way to Duo's lips. He'd fix Heero; fix him good and proper.

With eyes becoming lidded, Duo began to change his dance moves slightly, adding more sway to his hips and putting sexual overtones to his movements.

#

Heero picked up his water to take another sip as the music changed. His eyes continued to follow Duo on the dance floor. A short gasp and Heero dropped his drink to the bar, spilling the water as he did so. The shock to his system caused heat to flare in his cheeks and he tore his eyes away from the floor to face the barkeep who was glaring at him and mopping up the water. Heero glared right back.

"Kindly be more careful in future or I'll have to ask you to leave," the barkeep growled as he replaced Heero's water.

"My apologies. It won't happen again," Heero snapped in reply. The barkeep gave a nod and turned away to his other customers, Heero's eyes returned to the dance floor and Duo. He swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty hands on the thighs of his jeans.

Duo was continuing to dance, only his moves had changed with the different music to something more seductive which had caused Heero to drop his drink. Now those moves appeared to have changed yet again – this time they were blatantly sexual. If Heero didn't know any better he'd swear that Duo was on to him and dancing in such a matter to simply annoy him. He did have to admit, the braided pilot knew how to move. The entire body rippled as if made entirely of liquid and the dance moves were now slow, sexual and very seductive. Heero could feel his body reacting to the visual stimulus.

Those hips swayed and gyrated suggestively, Duo's hands wandered across his torso, running up and down, caressing his neck with long fingers before teasing along his abdomen and running across his six pack.

Heero picked up the water and drank the entire glass down in one movement.

On the floor, Duo continued to dance, swaying his body to the music, caressing his form with gentle fingers and driving not just Heero, but several others, male and female alike into lust with him. Several people danced closer and made an attempt to get Duo to dance with them, but every advance was rebuffed with firmness and a smile.

When the song came to its end and another replaced it, Duo decided he'd had enough. Discovering Heero's tailing of him had left a sour taste in his mouth and the remainder of the evening was ruined for him. His seductive dancing hadn't provoked a reaction in the one he'd wanted it to so Duo could see no point in continuing the charade. He melted into the shadows and ghosted out of the building.

It took Heero a minute or two before he realized he couldn't see Duo on the dance floor any longer. His eyes cast around the rest of the club, but he couldn't find any sign of a braid. He went as far as to check the bathrooms too, but they were empty. With Duo nowhere in sight, Heero could only conclude that the long haired man must have left.

"Shit, shit and shit," Heero muttered and hastily made his way through the crowd and out of the club. He looked up and down the road but couldn't see any sign of Duo. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Heero lowered his head and decided he might as well head back to the safe house. With his senses still on full alert, Heero moved into the shadows and began the journey back to the place they were currently calling 'home'.

# # #

_/If you want me, come and say it,  
__don't wait around for another chance.  
__Make your mind up. Make your play,  
__You should be playing to win this time./ _

Moving on silent feet, Duo slipped out of the club, along the alley and out into the street. He checked the area first, noting a couple making out in the back of a car and one or two loitering around the general area. None of them posed a threat, too caught up in their own little world to be bothered with him. Raising the collar of his jacket a touch, he pulled out his baseball cap, put it on, pushed his hands into the jacket pockets and set off for the safe house.

He kept close to the walls and fences that bordered the sidewalk, remaining in the shadows wherever possible. His sensitive ears were fine tuned to the sounds around him and so when he picked up on the sound of footfalls behind him, he resisted the urge to turn around. At first he thought it was Heero, but then he dismissed that notion. Heero would be moving as silently as he was; besides, the steps sounded heavier than Heero's indicating this was a male and someone who was probably taller and weighed several pounds more than Heero did.

Knowing he could simply be being paranoid, Duo decided to test his theory out of being followed. He turned off at a side street and strained his hearing.

The footsteps followed.

Duo dodged down a couple more streets and started to double back. The footfalls continued to follow, confirming that Duo was indeed being followed. With a soft growl, Duo spotted an alleyway and ducked into it. As expected, the footsteps sped up and followed him into the alley.

Once he was a short way in, Duo suddenly stopped and pivoted, eyes narrowed, stance cocky as he faced up to his shadow.

It was a man, tall and carrying about ten pounds more weight than him. Exactly as he'd figured from the sounds he'd heard. Vaguely Duo recognized him as having been at the club and one of the many that had tried – unsuccessfully – to hook up with him. "Why are you following me and what do you want?" Duo growled.

"Easy there, beautiful," the man said in a soft tone as he leered at Duo and took a step forward.

"That's far enough," Duo snapped. When the man stopped for a moment, Duo repeated his question.

The man tried to adopt a non threatening stance. "Do you have any idea how alluring you are? How desirable?"

Duo snorted.

"I saw how you dance, the moves you make. I can see how much you want it."

"Trust me, if I wanted it I wouldn't have a problem getting it," Duo snarled.

"Ah, but none of those others at the club can give you what I can." The man inched forward a little more.

"And what makes you so special?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow. He noted the slight forward movement, his body twitched as adrenaline began to pulse through his blood.

"What you need is a real man, someone who will treat you right, take care of you, look after you and love you the way something precious should be treated and loved," the man purred. Without warning, he moved forward and reached for Duo's arm, barely snagging it.

That was his first mistake.

As he grabbed for Duo's arm, the man pulled and brought Duo close to him, dipping his head and attempting to steal a kiss.

That was his final mistake.

Duo moved so fast the man didn't register what was happening until he was on the ground and desperately trying to suck air back into his lungs while his arm burned in agony along with his head and balls.

Duo had let the momentum of the pull work to his advantage, bringing his fist through to follow with a solid punch to the guy's midsection. The head and lips that were lowered in an attempt to kiss him were met with a head butt. A knee to the groin, followed by twisting the man's arm up and behind his back saw the entire attempt to molest him brought to a very abrupt end.

"Don't ever touch me," Duo growled. "Try anything like that ever again and I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you. Understand?"

The man whimpered in pain and nodded his head.

"Good." Duo released him, dusted his hands off on his jeans and with one last look of disdain, walked out of the alleyway to continue on his way back to the safe house.

#

_/When you make your move,  
__I won't hesitate.  
__If you take too long,  
__you could be too late.  
__This time I'm playing to win./_

When Heero had set off on his way back to the safe house he couldn't help but notice a taller man also heading in the same direction. The man was doing his best to stay silent and in the shadows – obviously not wanting to be discovered. Heero snorted to himself, the guy was certainly doing a very poor job of tailing someone; if that was his intent.

Curiosity roused, Heero followed along.

After a few minutes of following the wannabe tailer, Heero finally got a glimpse of who he was after. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized the slim form of Duo.

Anger once again began to raise its head along with the green eyed monster that Heero refused to acknowledge. Melting completely into the shadows, Heero sped up his pace and noted the slight change in direction.

Moments later he watched the man disappear into an alleyway. Heero hesitated, unsure if he should push ahead and sort this creep out or leave it for Duo to do. The baka had brought this on himself after all and this was exactly the type of attention they didn't need that Heero had been talking about. While he pondered the situation, the decision was taken out of his hands.

The scuffle was quiet, a few soft thumps and a moan of pain told him that at least the baka could dispose of the threat without causing a scene. Breathing softly through his nose, Heero waited and listened to the quietly spoken words. Moments later he heard Duo moving again and realized the long haired pilot was leaving the alley – in his direction.

Wildly looking around for somewhere to hide, Heero knew he was about to be sprung. He did his best to find a spot, but there wasn't anywhere he could hide. Bracing himself for the verbal, if not physical assault he knew would be forthcoming, Heero did his best to look as if he was just passing by.

Stepping back onto the sidewalk, the first thing Duo noticed was Heero. The other pilot was walking along with his back to Duo, but it didn't fool him in the least. "Yuy!" he growled.

_Shit! _Heero stopped and turned around. He could see the look on anger on Duo's face and prepared himself for the assault to come. He had no idea just how much Duo knew of his tailing him, if the braided man was aware of his presence at the club or not so he decided to play things by ear. He managed to school his features into one of surprise.

"Duo," he greeted once the other pilot was next to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Duo growled. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if Heero would be upfront with him.

Noting the sparks of fire in those violet eyes, Heero knew he had to come clean. "Here isn't the place to discuss this," he snapped. "I'll explain once we're back at the safe-house." Without waiting to see if Duo accepted his decision or not, Heero spun around and continued his way back to the place they were currently calling 'home'.

With a scowl on his face, but determined he wasn't going to let Heero get away with this, Duo followed.

# # #

_/All those wasted years,  
__I didn't know I was only emotion away.  
__I got what I wanted from me, but I didn't see,  
__it was not what I needed.  
__I was a fool.  
__This time I'm playing to win. /_

"Okay, Yuy, spill," Duo demanded as he slammed the door to the room they shared, tossed his baseball cap to the side and walked over to stand by the edge of his bed, arms folded across his chest.

Taking a few breaths to calm and compose himself, Heero moved away from the door and mimicked Duo's stance. "You shouldn't be going out like this and drawing attention to yourself. It puts us all in danger," Heero stated.

"Oh, no, not this lecture again," Duo stormed. "I've already told you, I'm not staying here day after day, night after night with nothing to do. I'll go stir crazy. Going out to a club isn't causing any harm to anyone. I'm careful, discreet and I'd never put any of us in danger."

"Then why was that guy following you?" Heero fired.

"Why were you?" Duo shot back.

"I, I wanted to make sure you weren't jeopardizing any of us."

"Fuck you, Yuy! It's obvious you don't trust me, but I swear I would never put any of us in danger..."

"I do trust you, it's the other bastards out there that I don't," Heero muttered to himself.

"Staying here is boring, I need to get out and clubbing is innocent... Pardon?" So intent on his anger, Duo almost missed the softly spoken words.

Heero felt himself flush realizing that Duo had heard him. "I, that is, nothing." Heero turned around, indicating that the conversation was over.

"Oh no you don't," Duo snapped and lunging forward, he grabbed Heero by the shoulder and spun him back around. "You said you trusted me and not the other bastards out there. What do you mean by that?" Duo snarled, his anger still flowing at full force.

With Duo so close to him, Heero could feel the wash of the other pilot's breath against his skin, the warmth of that hand as it grabbed his shoulder and the intoxicating scent that radiated off him. It was all too much and the emotions Heero had long ago buried and forgotten about, came bursting forth to drown him completely.

Cobalt eyes stared hard into sparking violet for a brief second before Heero lunged forward and sealed their lips in a torrid kiss.

It was awkward, clumsy, teeth and lips clashing dangerously together. It was also invigorating, mind blowing and intense.

At first Duo wasn't sure what the hell was going on, then his brain kick started and informed him that this was indeed a kiss, from none other than Heero Yuy. Despite the fact that it had been Heero that had initiated the kiss, Duo's instincts for self preservation suddenly started hammering in his head and he jerked back. "What the fuck?" he choked out.

Shocked at what he'd done, Heero lowered his eyes and clenched his fists at his side as he fought the roiling emotions within. "I apologize," he managed to get out. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Too fucking right," Duo snapped, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Heero had kissed him. "You still haven't answered my question, Yuy," Duo continued, shoving the thought of the kiss aside for a moment. "What did you mean by you don't trust the other bastards?"

The anger began to build in Heero again, along with the guilt for having given in and kissed his fellow pilot. "You say you won't put any of us in danger and I have to believe that, but by going out to these places, dancing in that – that..."

Duo smirked.

Heero continued, ignoring the smirk, "that way, is only asking for trouble. You're practically begging to be raped and one time is all it's going to take, one person to decide they want a piece of you and we're all fucked."

"I can take care of myself," Duo snapped.

"Hai, you can. I saw that tonight."

"You better believe it. That fucker won't be trying anything on anyone for a while."

"That was just one person. What happens if several of them come after you? What if that guy goes back and spreads the word that you're nothing but a tease? What if he comes after you again with a bunch of his friends?"

"All speculation, Yuy," Duo scoffed, although in his mind he hadn't thought about that scenario.

"That might be so, but it can happen and where would that leave us?" Heero growled.

"Fucking mission, fucking war. That's all you fucking _care_ about, isn't it, Yuy? Well don't you worry your perfect soldier mind about me, I can look after myself and if the worst should happen, I'll still drag myself there to pilot and help you win this friggin war!"

"That's not what I meant!" Heero roared.

"In any case, the four of you would be able to carry on without me, you've said it yourself often enough that I'm just a no good, street rat, baka! What do you care if I get raped or killed? If you're worried about me ratting the rest of you out then don't, I'd never tell anyone anything!" Duo spun around to turn his back to Heero, the tears were burning behind his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. No way would he let himself cry in front of Heero - perfect fucking – Yuy!

Heero snapped. The frustration, anger, guilt and emotions that had long been suppressed broke loose and overwhelmed him. Lunging forward, Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders and spun the long haired pilot around. Looking Duo squarely in the eye, he spoke. "I know you would never say anything, and that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried for you, Duo. What the fuck am I going to do if I _lose_ you?"

Staring deep into Heero's cobalt eyes, Duo could see the emotions flitting around. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and in Heero's case, he was leaving his soul open and bared for Duo to see. There was confusion, fear, anger, guilt and something undefinable swirling in the blue depths. Heero's words registered slowly in Duo's mind, and when they did he blinked in confusion. "Lose me?" he managed to whisper out.

"Hai, Duo. I can't lose you, not now, not when I've just begun to..." Heero swallowed. "Fuck it. Duo, I care about you, I care _for_ you." Noting a little understanding beginning to register in Duo's eyes, Heero took the plunge again and sealed their mouths together.

Although the kiss was still rough, Duo didn't pull away this time; not until he needed air anyway. Breaking the kiss, Duo's eyes narrowed a touch. "You care about me as in me, Duo? Or as a pilot?" he asked warily.

"For fuck's sake, Duo! I'm no good at this, I don't know what to say, how to say what I want, I just don't know!"

Dawning began to register in Duo's brain as he watched Heero getting more and more frustrated with his inability to express what he wanted to. He decided to take a chance and raised his hand to run his fingers across Heero's cheek. "You care about me?" he asked in a gentle, hushed tone.

Heero nodded.

"You care about me as in a friend way?"

Heero nodded again.

Taking a deep breath, Duo took the plunge. "You care about me in _more_ than a friend way?

Heero hid his eyes behind his bangs as he gave another, slower nod.

"Well, shit." Duo felt like a complete heel. "I'm sorry," he whispered and cupped Heero's cheek in his palm. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Slowly, Heero raised his head and leaned into the palm. "I didn't know myself until yesterday. It was Quatre who explained things to me."

"Ah." Duo fell silent as he thought about Heero's confession and obvious confusion. "So you weren't tailing me to just make sure I didn't compromise the rest of us or the mission? You were concerned for my safety?"

Heero gave a soft growl.

"I know you were tailing me, Yuy. I saw you in the club hiding in the corner."

"I wasn't hiding."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"I was merely remaining inconspicuous whilst gathering Intel."

"Sure you were." Duo's eyes danced with laughter. Heero gave another snort, one of disgust. "You keep telling yourself that, Yuy and you just might start to believe it."

Heero just gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes, still leaning into Duo's palm whilst his hands slipped from Duo's shoulders to rest loosely about his waist. He felt Duo's other hand place itself upon his shoulder and he relaxed.

Duo's mind was going a mile a minute. _Heero had just confessed he liked him, liked him as more than a friend._ That thought made him warm all over. Never in a million years had he ever thought he'd stand a chance with the dark haired pilot. Now it seemed that Heero wanted him just as much as he wanted Heero. Duo had no reason to doubt that whatever Quatre had said to Heero had been the truth, the blonde had an uncanny knack of knowing pretty much everyone's inner feelings.

The silence began to stretch until Heero couldn't stand it anymore. "Is there any chance you like me too? That you could like me as more than a friend? " he whispered.

Duo shifted a little. "Yeah, Heero, you could say that I've liked you for a long time, and yes, in more than a friend way as well."

"So, what now?"

"I guess that all depends on what you want and expect from this."

"I, I don't know. I barely understood what it was I was feeling to start with until Quatre put it into perspective for me. All I know is I want you, Duo. I want you in every way possible. When I saw you in that club, dancing, the way those other people were all looking at you, it took all my self control and training not to shoot the lot of them," Heero confessed.

A soft chuckle escaped Duo's mouth. "My Heero," he whispered and lowered his head, tilting Heero's slightly so he could claim those sweet lips.

_/If you want me, come and get me,  
__you don't have a chance if you don't move now.  
__I'm not waiting any longer,  
__you know that I'm  
__playing to win this time. /_

Heero had never had a kiss like this in his entire life. It was soft, gentle and yet very erotic at the same time. A warmth began to steal over him and a yearning settled in his gut. When Duo's tongue teased at his bottom lip, he opened his mouth without hesitation, allowing Duo to fully explore his inner secrets. One hand remained on Duo's waist, pulling the 02 pilot closer; the other drifted up to rest at the back of Duo's neck.

The kiss was slowly burning Duo from inside. Heero tasted divine and he eagerly explored the other pilot's mouth with his tongue, finding sensitive spots and stroking over any and every surface he could. When Heero's hands moved and settled again, Duo could only be reassured that the other pilot did indeed want him.

The kiss had to break and when it did, both men were panting heavily. Duo groaned and rested his head in the crook of Heero's shoulder. "If this is a dream, please don't ever wake me up," he moaned.

"In that case, I must be dreaming too," Heero murmured and tightened his hold around Duo's waist. The extra pressure pulled them closer together until their bodies were flush against each other. Heero could clearly feel Duo's interest pushing against his own and he shivered as a groan left his mouth.

The groan didn't escape Duo's attention – neither did the bulge resting against his own. With a wicked smirk, he began to move his hips a little, grinding their groins together.

"Oh, god," Heero moaned and closed his eyes as his body caught on fire. The feeling was exquisite, unlike anything he'd ever felt before in his young life – and he wanted more of it. He began to push back.

"Oh, fuck," came from Duo as the extra stimulation sent his nerves into overdrive. "I want you, Heero. I want you deep inside me." Despite the fact that they had only revealed their true feelings for each other a mere few minutes ago, Duo knew he would never regret this. He'd been in love with Heero for so long and had ached to share more than just friends with the stoic pilot. Now he knew that Heero felt the same, he wanted to have it all.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked, a little uncertain. "Isn't it a bit quick for jumping into bed with each other?"

"Heero, I've loved you since the day I first met you and I never thought I'd have a chance in hell with you. Now I know how you feel in return, I don't want to wait any longer. We're friends, good friends and have been for a long time. Besides, with this war going on, who knows when we will get the chance to be together again and I don't want to die without having shared my love with you."

"I guess when you put it that way," Heero mused. "We have been friends for ages, it's not like we don't know or trust each other; and you do have a valid point with the war."

"Then let's not waste any more time." Duo sealed their lips together in another heated kiss, a hand drifting down to rub at the denim covered erection at Heero's groin.

"Aa, yes!" hissed Heero when he was allowed up for air.

Still palming the fabric, Duo managed to shuffle them across the room and to his bed. Heero was in a daze and didn't notice until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Violet eyes sparked as Duo gently pushed Heero to the bed and followed the descent to seal their lips once again.

Heero's hands wandered underneath the jacket and over the back of Duo's shirt as the kiss deepened. Tongues met and danced together, neither man able to get enough of the other. Groaning, Duo pulled away and pushed his hips against Heero's. "I want you," he whispered again, "I want you deep inside me, make me forget all about the war and the missions, make me feel alive."

It was Heero's turn to groan and he buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck, tongue licking along that pale skin and teasing the 02 pilot to distraction.

Duo's hands slipped underneath Heero's t-shit and he dragged his blunt nails down the stoic pilot's back. The muscles shifted and twitched. He continued down until he reached the waistband of Heero's jeans where he pushed a finger underneath and began to run it around the waistband from Heero's spine to his hip and back again.

Deciding two could play at that game, Heero drew his hands out and began to tug at Duo's jacket. "Off," he mumbled. With a chuckle, Duo complied. Heero tugged at Duo's shirt until it came free from the man's pants, then his hands went on a journey of discovery.

Skin shivered and twitched as it was stroked and teased, muscles danced in duet and nerves began to sing as pleasure encompassed them. Duo's fingertips found a nipple and began to stroke lightly over it. Heero hissed in surprise and then pleasure at the torture before reciprocating at Duo's chest. Patterns were idly traced over shivering skin while nipples continued to be teased until they rose to stiff peaks.

"Oh, god," Duo moaned. "I can't take much more of this. Need skin to skin." He shifted his hands to the hem of Heero's t-shirt and began to tug at it.

Moving to sit up, Heero grasped the hem of his t-shirt and assisted Duo in removing it from his torso, tossing it to the floor moments later. With his own chest bare to the kiss of the evening air, Heero reached for Duo's shirt. Seconds later the long haired pilot was also bare chested. Heero's eyes raked appraisingly over the creamy skin as Duo's gaze traversed his own. Then Duo pounced.

Pushing Heero to the mattress on his back, Duo swooped in and took one of Heero's nipples in his mouth. He sucked lightly on it at first before giving a couple of exploratory nips, soothing with his tongue then suckling again. Beneath him Heero writhed and moaned, Duo not content to simply play with one nipple, he had to toy with them both.

After several minutes of tormenting his soon to be lover, Duo decided he really needed to move things along. His erection was straining hard against his jeans to the point where it was starting to get painful. Judging by the very large bulge in Heero's jeans, the Wing pilot wasn't much better off either.

A hand slid down and cupped the hardened bulge, squeezing and massaging through the cloth of Heero's jeans. Hips jerked in response, Heero's eyes glazing over as he gave in to the stimulation. "Please," Heero begged.

"Please what?" Duo teased, still squeezing gently. "What do you want, Heero?"

"Take them off, I can't stand it. I want, I want to feel you touch me without the barrier of cloth, I want to touch you too."

"All you had to do was ask," Duo chuckled and shifted back. He looked to the button and zipper, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Please."

Heero's jeans were soon history, his briefs following suit within nanoseconds. With Heero now completely nude, Duo paused for a moment to enjoy the view. And what a view it was. All golden skin, glistening slightly with a sheen of sweat. Here and there a scar dared to mar the otherwise flawless beauty. The darker shading at Heero's groin drew Duo's eyes there and he appreciated the other pilot's manhood. Heero's cock stood proud and erect, leaking a little and begging for attention. Duo intended to give it that attention and then some. A soft cough pulled him from his appraisal and Duo's eyes looked up to meet with Heero's cobalt, a pink tinge on the other man's cheeks and he realized he'd been staring.

"I'm sorry," Duo apologized. "I wasn't staring, well I was, but you're just so beautiful and I'm so damn lucky."

Heero went an ever deeper shade of red. To divert the embarrassment, Heero reached for Duo's jeans and gave them a pull. "I want to see you and touch you too," he whispered.

"Of course," Duo replied and placed a tender kiss to Heero's lips. Pulling back, Duo released the button and zipper, wriggling his hips as he tugged the clinging jeans from his body and tossed them to the pile of other discarded clothing on the floor. The tent in his boxers indicated just how aroused he was. The boxers didn't stay on for long either, Duo tugging them off and tossing them aside. Once naked, Duo lay himself down for Heero to see.

Cobalt eyes raked over Duo's body, the creamy skin held a blush of arousal to it, the muscle groups well defined. Like Heero's own skin, there were scars here and there, but they only added to the deadly beauty of Duo. Between firm, muscular thighs, Duo's erection stood proud, also leaking a little from the tip. Unable to hold his curiosity any longer, Heero reached forward and tentatively placed a finger on Duo's cock, running it around the swollen head and along the shaft. The organ twitched and tried to follow the teasing touch.

Duo groaned.

Heero gave a smirk and ran his finger back up before curling his hand around Duo's length and pumping slowly.

"Ah, yessss..." Duo moaned and thrust his hips forward into Heero's hand.

Still smirking to himself, Heero continued to pump with the one hand, his other deciding to investigate Duo's balls. He rolled them gently in his palm, stroked his fingertips across the heavy sac and squeezed carefully. His reply was incoherent moaning from Duo.

After a few minutes of the exquisite torture, Duo decided it was time for payback. His own hands came forth and sought out Heero's length, curling around the shaft and stroking slowly. His thumb swiped across the tip, spreading the leaking fluid around and tormenting the dark haired pilot.

Never had anything felt this good to Heero. Sure, he'd masturbated from time to time, he was a healthy teenager with needs after all; but never had it felt quite like this. "Good, so good," he groaned.

For several minutes they lay together, softly exploring and stroking, touching and teasing until Duo knew he had to have Heero inside him soon or he would be blowing his load very shortly.

"Heero, I need you inside. No more teasing, take me, please," he murmured.

Grunting softly, Heero reluctantly let go of Duo's cock. He let his fingers drift behind Duo's balls and along the sensitive perineum until he reached Duo's cleft He stroked idly along that cleft, locating Duo's entrance and pausing to run his finger across it. "Duo?"

"Mmm hmmm?" Duo moaned.

"I need something, something slippery, I could hurt you if I try to penetrate you without something helping."

Knowing what Heero was trying to say, Duo gave a grin. "Wait one moment, Heero." Pulling away from his future lover, Duo reluctantly released Heero's cock and climbed off the bed. He pattered over to his duffel and rummaged around inside. Seconds later he emerged triumphant, a tube in his hand. Scooting back to the bed, Duo lay once more along side Heero and handed him the tube. "This what you want?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Are you in the habit of carrying around lube?"

Duo shook his head. "Not usually, but one can always hope. Prep me?"

Rolling his eyes, Heero snuck forth and stole a kiss, flipping the lid to the tube open at the same time. Coating his fingers with the slippery substance, he returned to his teasing of Duo's entrance.

"Mmm, that feels really good, Heero." Duo did his best to open his legs a bit to help Heero in his prepping of his body. Contrary to belief, Duo was very fussy in his love life, to the point where he'd never had a lover. He'd had lots of opportunities and offers, but he'd never taken any one of them up. Sure he'd fooled around a little and like any hot blooded teenager, he'd learnt all he needed to know about the facts of life – gay and hetero – from that very reliable source called the Internet – and several porn vids.

What the vids and the Internet neglected to tell him was just how damn good this felt!

Circling the tight entrance, Heero spread the gel around and then began to push against the resisting hole. It took a few moments, but then the tip of his finger slipped inside. He wiggled it a touch and pushed a bit further. Gradually Duo's body relaxed around him and he was able to push that finger in deeper. Once it was completely inside, Heero moved it carefully, doing his best to loosen the muscles and not harm his partner.

Glancing at Duo's face, Heero noted that Duo had closed his eyes. "Not hurting is it?" he asked, unsure of what was going on with his partner.

"No, not it's not. Feels a little different, but not painful," Duo answered honestly. "I think I could get to really like this," he added a moment later when Heero started to move his finger around again and connect with nerves he didn't even know he had.

Feeling much more reassured, Heero continued to work the finger in and out, loosening Duo further. He slipped the finger out, retrieved the lube and added more. With a questioning look at the other pilot and receiving a smile in return, Heero gently worked two fingers into the rapidly stretching passage.

Over the course of the next ten minutes, Heero diligently worked to loosen Duo up. Two fingers soon became three, the digits moving back and forth, scissoring from time to time and easing Duo's muscles. The more relaxed Duo became, the more pliant his body also became. Heero was happily thrusting three fingers into Duo's channel, the long haired pilot moaning and writhing around on the bed and calling for more when he suddenly sparked a reaction in Duo that he'd never expected.

"Oh shit!" Duo cried and arched off the bed. His body thrummed from head to toe, pure pleasure singing through his veins.

Heero froze, unsure if he'd done something wrong. "Duo? You okay?"

"More than okay, Heero," Duo moaned. "I think you just found my prostate and fuck did it feel good!"

A sigh of relief left Heero and he quickly began to move his fingers again. After successfully locating and striking Duo's prostate another four times, the braided man was a begging, writhing mess.

"Now, Heero. Take me now," Duo demanded, almost sobbing with frustration.

Withdrawing his fingers, Heero found the lube and with one hand, began to slick himself with the gel. He watched Duo intently as he prepared his cock, the other pilot was now flat on his back, legs spread wide and rib cage heaving as he drew labored breaths. His skin was flushed with sweat and arousal, violet eyes dark with desire and his cock was so hard it could have cut diamonds.

Tossing the tube to the side, Heero shuffled on his knees to settle between Duo's thighs. Grasping the base of his penis, he positioned himself and stared deep into Duo's eyes. "Mine," he whispered as he began to push forward.

_/When you make your move,  
__I won't hesitate.  
__If you take too long,  
__you could be too late.  
__This time I'm playing to win./_

Duo bit his lower lip as the burn of penetration worked over his body. It wasn't too painful, more an annoyance than anything. Heero was careful and did take it slow, inching forward and then pulling back a touch to allow the lube to do its work. Gradually his entire shaft was swallowed by Duo's body and once he was fully seated, Heero stilled and drew in a couple of shaky breaths.

"You okay?" he asked Duo.

"Yeah, fine. I feel full, stretched beyond my limits and in a very nice way," Duo panted back.

Heero was reluctant to move for the moment, opting to wait until he felt Duo relaxing around his length. With the gradual softening of the muscles, Heero began to move his hips, a slight circular motion that aided in getting he muscles to stretch and soften even further.

"Goddamn it, Heero, don't tease! Move already," Duo demanded and thrust his hips up in frustration.

"Impatient, much?" Heero teased, but he did take pity on the other man and began to slide in and out of Duo's hot passage.

Gradually a rhythm began to emerge, Heero finding a steady pace and sticking to it. Duo met him thrust for thrust with his own pelvis, arms wrapped around Heero's back.

"More, deeper," Duo moaned and then gave a shout of pleasure as Heero thrust in deep and managed to strike his prostate.

The intensity began to build, sweat ran freely as nerves were stimulated. Duo's passage was hot and tight, caressing Heero's length with each thrust and driving him to near madness with the exquisite torture. Duo was suddenly introduced to nerve endings he wasn't aware of, each slide of Heero's cock against his inner walls stimulating his already overloaded body.

"Not gonna last much longer," Heero moaned into Duo's neck where his mouth was currently residing.

"Me either," Duo groaned and then shuddered as Heero hit his prostate again. Between their heaving bellies, Duo's cock lay trapped, the stimulation of their skin moving against each others enough to excite him but not deliver the release he desperately craved. Knowing that he needed to do something and soon lest he completely loose his sanity, Duo managed to work his hand between their gyrating bodies and curl it around his cock.

Heero's thrusts became more frantic as his body rose higher and higher, the stimulation of his cock drove him on towards that pinnacle; desperate to reach it and loathe to let this end. But end it had to. With a couple more thrusts, Heero found himself teetering on the brink of oblivion. At that point, Duo's passage began to contract around him and that was the beginning of the end. The fire in his belly uncoiled and shot through his system, burning him in its wake. The heat flared in his groin as his orgasm hit him like a ten ton Gundam.

He managed a couple more thrusts as his orgasm was sucked from him by Duo's body, a loud groan escaping his mouth as he collapsed against Duo and simply enjoyed the pleasure as it continued to wash over and through him.

When Heero's thrusts started to become more erratic, Duo tightened his hold on his cock and pumped faster. The next inward thrust of Heero's cock hit his prostate and Duo screamed his pleasure to the four walls of the room. In his hand his cock swelled, his fall over the edge almost blinding him with the intensity of it. Jet after creamy jet of semen spurted from the tiny slit to dribble over his hand and coat both bellies. Shudders passed over and through his body and somewhere in his pleasure filled haze he was aware of Heero reaching his orgasm.

They lay together, still joined and enjoying the last vestiges of their respective climaxes, neither one wanted to break the spell. Heero lay prone atop of Duo whose arms had encircled his lover. Their legs were tangled together and an uncomfortable, sticky mess glued them at their abdomens – but neither one noticed.

Once their respective heart and breathing rates had returned to normal, Heero rolled off Duo, his cock slipping free whilst his skin almost left a a few layers behind where it had been glued to Duo. Duo rolled over to follow him, missing the warmth of their contact with Heero's shift in position.

A lazy kiss was exchanged, Duo snuggling in closer and uncaring of his disheveled state. He was happy, warm and loved.

"I guess we should get cleaned up," Heero murmured after a few moments.

"I suppose so," came the slightly sleepy reply.

"Come on, I'll help you into the shower." Heero managed to wriggle off the bed and helped Duo to the bathroom. The shower was turned on and the pair spent a few minutes under the hot spray cleaning off the evidence of their coupling. Once clean and dry, they stumbled back into the bedroom where Heero guided Duo to his bed.

Duo gave him a look of confusion, so Heero explained.

"I don't want to sleep alone anymore – the nightmares," he said in an attempt to not show too much weakness.

Duo understood what it was Heero was trying to say and nodded. "Yeah, same here. But why your bed? Why not mine?"

"Yours has the wet spot and I'm not feeling energized enough to change the sheets." Heero grabbed Duo around the waist and picked him up, dumping him on his own bed. Duo just snickered and crawled under the sheets, Heero joining him after he'd turned off the small lamp.

They settled down comfortably, Heero spooned against Duo's back with an arm resting across his waist. Duo's arm rested atop of Heero's entwining their fingers together.

"I take it you won't need to go out any more to those clubs to find entertainment?" Heero whispered as he rubbed his thumb against Duo's hand.

"Nah, don't need to, I got more than enough to keep me from being bored right here." Duo raised Heero's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I guess you win, Heero."

_/This time I'm playing to win …/_

~ Owari ~


End file.
